The Sublime
by ZombieLolipop
Summary: Pain and pleasure are interchangeable.


I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

Rohan stared down at Josuke, eyes filled with loathing and excitement. It wasn't hard to lure the boy over here, he just had to invite him in to talk in passing. It was even easier to get him to let his guard down, he just had to wait for the right opportunity, back turned as he questioned what Rohan wanted to talk about. He wasted no time, and rendered Josuke helpless with a cry of "Heaven's Door!" Josuke really was quite thick, not realizing the extent of his hatred towards him.

He stared down at the page laden boy, rubbing his chin in thought as he considered what to write into his pages. _"I must not attack Kishibe Rohan"_ was already scrawled neatly, he had done so to those around him he had had the chance to. He let his mind drift to malevolent thoughts, how to hurt him and get him back for all the trouble and suffering he had caused him. He grinned as it clicked.

" _I shall perceive pleasure as pain."_

Despite how much he abhors Josuke, even he has to admit that he is…attractive. Not that Rohan has went out of his way to look or anything, but Josuke is lean with muscle and thick in all the right places, and he had found himself sketching him without realizing a few times (he then of course ripped the sketches up, his face flushed in anger and embarrassment). This way, he can kill two birds with one stone; he can enjoy himself while making Josuke suffer.

Rohan leaves Josuke in his helpless state and drags him towards his bedroom. "God you're heavy" he muttered as he somehow managed to drag him onto the bed. He sprawls him out, arms above his head and legs spread and goes to find something to restrain him. He comes back with rope and ties his hands together and to the bedpost, and his legs to the bottom posts. He makes sure the knots are strong and won't break easily, and turns Josuke back to normal.

Josuke blinked up at him in confusion, eyes widening at the dark expression on Rohan's face. He begins to move, but immediately notices his inability to. He pulls and realizes what's keeping him restricted, eyes darting back to Rohan.

"W-why am I tied up? What are you doing?" confusion gives way to anger as Josuke glared up at him. "This isn't funny. Untie me before I kick your ass."

Rohan smirked, "I'd like to see you try, Higashikata" he croons, entirely too smug. Josuke growled low in his throat and summoned Crazy Diamond, willing it to punch Rohan in his goddamn face. The stand moved forward, fist pulled back, but stopped short of hitting him. Josuke's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Wha…?" He tried to will his stand again, but was still unable to hit him.

"Do you honestly think I would set this up without having a plan first, idiot? You can't attack me, physically or in any other way. You're helpless." Rohan watched as his words sank in. The confusion was still there, but now he could see fear.

"Why are you doing this? _What_ are you doing?"

"Why? Simple, because I hate you. After tonight you can consider us even. As for what…"

Josuke flinched at the implications.

Rohan walked over and lifted Josuke's shirt slowly. Josuke blinked in confusion until fingers lightly skidded over his stomach. He gasped as fire lit under his skin. Rohan pulled his hand back, watching as Josuke bit his lip, eyes closed tight.

Rohan chuckled lowly. "Oh _yes_ , we're going to have a lot of fun."

Josuke opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off with a grunt as Rohan trailed fingers down his stomach again. "Why does it hurt?" Josuke murmured.

"Because that's what I wrote on you. You'll be begging for it to end by the time I'm done with you." Rohan replied with a nasty grin.

He pushed Josuke's shirt further until it was under his chin and leaned forward to take a hardening nipple in his mouth. He brushed his tongue along it lightly and reached for the other one, pinching it gently. Josuke arched as far from the touches as he could, pain blossoming from each tender lick and stroke. Rohan played with them a little longer because kissing and licking his way down the boy's chest to his abs. He lavished those with utmost care, taking pleasure in the gasps and whimpers of pain and the way the muscles jumped underneath.

Rohan made sure to make eye contact as he undid the zipper on Josuke's pants. Josuke began pulling at the ropes as hard as he could, mouth "no" silently as panic set it. Rohan merely smirked as he pulled Josuke's pants and underwear down to his ankles, freeing his half hard erection. "Hm, are you enjoying this? Perhaps you're a masochist", he purred. He ran a finger lightly down, from tip to base, and almost moaned at the responding cry.

Rohan took a firm grip and began stroking slowly, watching Josuke shake and beg intently. Rohan found that Josukes voice wasn't so annoying when it was loud and uncontrolled with agony. He hadn't planned on it, but he felt himself getting hard. He considered ignoring it, but realized it could make this game that much more enjoyable. But first he wanted to enjoy Josuke a little more.

Rohan leered at Josuke as he trailed down until he was facing Josukes cock. He gave a Cheshire grin before poking his tongue out and opening his mouth wide. Josukes eyes widened and he didn't even have time to plead before Rohan took him in his mouth, easily taking him to the base. The answering shriek made Rohan's cock twitch. He began to bob his head up and down slowly, groaning when he saw Josuke was actually crying. He was tempted to lick those tears away, but it was much more enjoyable to continue to cause them. The sounds coming out of Josuke were almost inhuman, screams and unintelligible words escaping his throat with barely any breath in between.

Rohan pulled back, a string of saliva and precum following his lips. As much as he wanted to draw this out, his erection was bordering on painful, so he supposed it was time to get to the main course. He stood, and began to undress. Josuke watched with glazed eyes, breathing harshly at what he was sure was a short reprieve.

Josuke flinched as Rohan straddled his hips. Rohan called Heaven's Door out (chuckling when Josuke whimpered) and used the stands power on himself, writing _"I am prepared for anal sex"_ with a flourish. He closed his pages quickly, almost shaking in anticipation as he aligned Josukes cock with his entrance. He paused as a thought occurred to him.

"Are you a virgin?"

Josuke was too out of it to answer, staring sightlessly ahead of himself and whimpering pathetically. Rohan didn't wait for an answer, he sunk down to the hilt, groaning as he was filled. Josuke wailed at the feeling of being burned alive consumed his lower half. He babbled incoherently, though the words "please" and "stop" were understandable. Rohan felt almost high as it filled his ears, it sent warmth straight to his core. He rode him hard and fast, moaning mixing with Josukes hoarse cries. The sounds died back down to whimpers, as if Josuke was to exhausted to even scream, though tears continued to trail down his face, along with snot and drool. Normally this would disgust Rohan, but under the current circumstances, it only turned him on more.

Josuke throbbing inside Rohan was all the warning he received before he felt warmth fill him. He milked him, not slowing down. Josuke seemed almost relieved for two seconds before realizing that Rohan hadn't stopped. Rohan laughed, biting his lip when Josuke began struggling again, soft distressed sounds coming from his torn throat.

"Did you honestly think this was over? I haven't even come yet."

Rohan rode Josuke until he had softened inside him, sighing in loss as he pulled himself off. He crawled over Josukes body, until he was straddling his chest. He began stroking himself, precum making his hand glide smoothly. It didn't take long before he was coming, making sure to aim for Josukes face. He flinched as it covered his mouth and cheeks, but otherwise didn't respond.

Rohan was tempted to sketch him, completely out of it and covered in his come, but he supposed that could come another time. He brought Heaven's Door out, turning Josuke into a book and erasing the line he wrote inside before closing the pages. He got off the bed and began to dress, the sound of his clothes and Josukes breathing the only sounds in the room. He then set about untying Josuke, starting with his hands and then legs. He straightened his clothes and stood, watching him for a moment. Josuke had relaxed, though he had yet to realize he was no longer bound.

Rohan ran a finger through the come on Josukes face, licking his lips at the way Josuke flinched from him. He ran the finger over Josukes lips before pushing a finger inside. He made a face at the taste, but licked it off anyway, perhaps in fear of pain should he not obey. Rohan grinned, then walked away. He came back with a towel and gingerly wiped the come, tears, drool and snot off the boys' face.

"You can leave now Josuke. And it goes without saying, but if you tell anyone, I'll do far worse to you."

Josuke shuddered, getting up quickly and fleeing the house. He ran until he was home and collapsed into his bed, shuddering. He looked himself over, but not a single mark showed from the ordeal he had just went through. He burrowed himself into covers and didn't wake up for several hours.

It took weeks for Josuke to not flinch when others touched him. He tried to relax around his mom and friends, but he couldn't control it. Especially when Rohan tagged along, smiling at him knowingly.


End file.
